DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The major emphasis within Core C will be the creation and maintenance of two networks that will serve to coordinate and disseminate data, methods, and research and policy analyses to worldwide groups with similar interests. The proposed networks are logical extensions of activities already undertaken at UM Exploratory Center on Aging (MECA) and by investigators at UM in association with their research projects, described briefly below. One network will have a developing and newly industrialized country focus and will include scholars focusing on population aging in both less developed countries (LDCs) and newly developing countries. The other network will be oriented to the industrialized countries and to those who are studying the economics and demography of aging, and the associated policy issues in more developed countries (MDCs). These investigators expect considerable interchange between the two networks, and the functions and operations of the networks will be similar. Nevertheless, these investigators perceive that there are sufficient differences in the primary questions, resources in terms of available researchers and funding, and short-term objectives to organize each network separately.